Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2(8p-7)+5(1-3p)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-2(}\gray{8p-7}{)} + 5(1-3p) $ $ {-16p+14} + 5(1-3p) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ -16p+14 + {5(}\gray{1-3p}{)} $ $ -16p+14 + {5-15p} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-16p - 15p} + {14 + 5}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-31p} + {14 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-31p} + {19}$ The simplified expression is $-31p+19$